Initiation
by Mariko89
Summary: Naruto a un problème, Iruka tente de le faire parler. Détails à l'intérieur mais enfants s'abstenir, le rating est justifié!


Bonjour,

Avant de commencer la lecture, je me dois de vous avertir : **l'avertissement quant à la destination du public est parfaitement justifié !**

Je ne suis pas pour le shôta et je ne le cautionne pas mais cette fic m'est passée par l'esprit et après avoir demandé plusieurs avis, j'ai décidé de le publier quand même (je remercie d'ailleurs Itooshii Koneko sans l'avis de qui je n'aurais pas publié). Mes personnages ont ici respectivement 26 ans (pour Iruka) et 16 ans (pour Naruto).

L'idée est venue après avoir discuté d'un dôjin très soft sur Iruka et Naruto qui s'appelle « Hamue » avec **Itooshii Koneko** (oui, ceux qui l'ont lu vont trouver que le parallèle est cherché très loin…). Il n'est pas question ici de pédophilie, on passe par l'humour pour parler ensuite d'amour. Naruto est bien représenté comme un ado et Iruka comme un adulte mais que ce soit clair entre nous, il n'y a pas de viol ou de rapports non consentis ici. Et je profite du fait que Naruto, bien qu'ayant 16 ans, ne s'est jamais préoccupé de sa sexualité et est particulièrement ignare dans ce domaine...

**J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop peur…. Bonne lecture !**

Crédits : Je ne pense pas que Masashi Kishimoto mente en revendiquant ouvertement la propriété de Naruto et de ses personnages mais quand même... Vous ne vous êtes jamais posé la question? Moi, si! Et j'en ai déduis que, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ils étaient à lui et pas à moi mais un jour peut-être...

* * *

**Initiation**

* * *

Iruka regardait avec inquiétude le visage songeur de son ancien élève. Celui-ci, le nez plongé dans son bol de ramen, remuait distraitement le potage, saisissant mollement les pâtes, mangeant sans vraiment y prêter attention. Là, il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui clochait. Il décida de prendre les devants et de poser la question à son protégé :

- Naruto, ça ne va pas ?

- Hein ? Ah, si, si ! Répondit illico l'intéressé avant de sourire et d'attaquer précipitamment le contenu de son bol, s'en étouffant presque.

Iruka le regarda faire. Manifestement, lui tirer les vers du nez ne serait pas chose aisée. Il soupira.

- Naruto, ne fais pas semblant avec moi… Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ?

Il contempla l'adolescent se tortiller nerveusement sur son tabouret, jetant des regards inquiets autour d'eux, visiblement mal à l'aise. Iruka comprit que s'il voulait le faire parler de ce qui le tracassait, il devait l'emmener ailleurs, le lieu public où ils se trouvaient n'étant visiblement pas propice aux confidences.

- Tu veux venir en parler chez moi ? L'interrogea t'il doucement.

Il lut une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux du jeune garçon avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils et secoue négativement la tête.

- Non, Iruka-sensei. Je ne peux pas vous en parler.

En réponse, Iruka lui donna une tape sur la tête qui fit grimacer le blond.

- Ça suffit, Naruto ! S'énerva le professeur. Je t'emmène et tu ne discutes pas !

Il régla le repas et traîna le jeune homme à sa suite alors que celui-ci se frottait son crâne douloureux, grommelant contre la « délicatesse » de son sensei. Arrivé sur place, Iruka le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé dans le salon et lui précisa bien qu'il était inutile de fuir ou sinon même l'Hokage ne pourrait rien pour lui ! Il s'attela à préparer le thé, il revint dans le salon pour découvrir un blond qui examinait les lieux avec attention en l'attendant. Ayant remarqué son retour, il se mit à rougir, sans doute gêné par cette inspection de l'intimité de son professeur. C'était en effet la première fois qu'Iruka l'invitait chez lui se rendit-il compte. Pour le détendre et lui faire comprendre que cela ne l'avait pas importuné, il lui sourit et servit le thé comme si de rien n'était avant de prendre place dans le fauteuil en face de son jeune ami.

- Bon, maintenant, reprit-il calmement, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse ? Ce sont les missions ? Ou bien Sakura ? Sasuke ?

- Hein ? Non, non…Rien de tout ça, sensei. Quoique… Je devrais peut-être en parler à Sakura, elle est médecin…marmonna le blond, de façon quasi inaudible.

- Tu es malade ? Tu as mal quelque part ? S'inquiéta aussitôt le brun, quittant son siège pour venir s'installer auprès du blond, lui apposant sa main sur son front afin de s'enquérir d'une éventuelle fièvre. Etonnamment, le blond eut un geste immédiat de recul et se leva précipitamment, le visage rouge et les yeux baissés sur le sol.

- Faîtes pas ça ! S'exclama t'il.

- Faire quoi ? Questionna Iruka, stupéfait par la réaction du garçon qui revint, après quelques instants, s'installer sur le canapé mais à distance respectable de son professeur.

- Il faut pas…me toucher, balbutia t'il. Il gémit. Non…ça recommence !

Iruka vit l'adolescent se recroqueviller sur lui-même, le visage enfoui entre ses genoux qu'il avait remontés sur le canapé. Iruka s'approcha lentement. Il sentait la panique de Naruto et ne voulait pas le brusquer. « Est-ce Kyûbi qui fait des siennes ? ». Iruka se sentait mal, il avait endossé le rôle de « grand frère » auprès de Naruto et il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir perçu plus tôt la détresse de son protégé. Il se permit de lui caresser les cheveux dans un geste d'apaisement et Naruto releva la tête. Ses prunelles brillaient de larmes contenues. Il chuchota :

- Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive, sensei. Ça devient de pire en pire.

- Naruto, affirma Iruka avec confiance, je te promets de ne pas te juger ni de me moquer mais maintenant, il faut que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas. Je suis inquiet et si tu ne me le dis pas tout de suite, je serais dans l'obligation d'aller en référer à d'autres et je suis certain que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ?

Il le forçait mais vu les circonstances, il y était contraint. Le blond hocha lentement la tête, un peu calmé mais demanda quand même, détournant son regard :

- C'est promis, Iruka-sensei ? Vous…Vous ne me jugerez pas mal, hein ?

- Bien sûr que non, le rassura t'il, touché par l'émotion qui transparaissait dans les mots de Naruto.

Il vit celui-ci opiner, hésiter un peu avant de se lancer :

- Depuis quelques temps, y'a quelque chose qui se passe… avec mon corps et… souvent… quand je m'y attend pas. En ce moment, c'est pire que tout…Toutes les nuits ou presque et le jour aussi… et je sais pas quoi faire pour que ça cesse…

Iruka écoutait, attentif mais il s'avoua volontiers qu'il ne comprenait rien au discours évasif de son élève. Etait-il malade ? Mais que faisait Kyûbi dans ce cas ? Il se trouvait à rassurer Naruto alors que lui-même sentait l'angoisse monter de façon irrépressible. Et si jamais c'était grave… ? Il s'autorisa une question :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe au juste avec ton corps ? C'est Kyûbi ? Tu peux m'en parler, tu sais.

Il vit Naruto piquer un fard monstrueux mais il lui répondit tout de même, la voix si faible qu'elle ne semblait plus qu'être un fil ténu.

- C'est mon… mon… euh… entrejambe. Ça devient… enfin… Le jeune homme s'interrompit, incapable de continuer.

Oh, Kami-sama ! pensa Iruka. Il venait de comprendre le pourquoi du comment du tourment de son protégé. Il aurait dû se trouver soulagé que ce ne soit « que » _ça_ mais… Il aurait dû s'en douter, prévoir ce moment… Il s'en voulut de ne pas avoir anticiper avant mais en même temps, il n'était pas le mieux placé pour cela, seulement… Sans parents avec qui en parler, sans frère, il n'y avait personne avec qui il aurait pu aborder la question. Il voulut tout de même en avoir le cœur net (et surtout, essayer de se sortir de cette situation embarrassante) :

- Naruto… Et tes amis, est-ce qu'ils n'ont jamais eu ce même genre de « problème » ?

- Non, enfin… J'en sais rien. En dehors des missions et des loisirs, on discute pas vraiment et puis… Je me voyais pas leur parler de… ça. Et puis, j'aurais pas aimé qu'ils me… rejettent.

La clef du problème. Voilà pourquoi il avait eu tant de mal à inciter Naruto à lui en parler. De plus, il est vrai que ce n'était pas le genre de conversation qu'il était facile d'avoir, même avec des amis proches sans risquer les moqueries, dans le meilleur des cas. Et puis, il avait tellement été rejeté dans son enfance que toute menace à son intégration sociale prenait des proportions incommensurables. Il se décida à honorer la confiance que lui témoignait ainsi son élève et à répondre franchement à ses questions, dans la mesure où il le pourrait sans se dévoiler lui-même. Il leva le visage du jeune homme pour qu'il le regarde et lui sourit pour le rassurer :

- Ecoute-moi bien, Naruto. Ce que tu as est une réaction normale…Ecoute ! Dit-il en voyant l'adolescent prêt à protester. La… Enfin… Tu as ce qu'on appelle des (pourquoi c'est tombé sur moi !)… érections. Comme tout les garçons, rajouta t'il précipitamment pour mettre le plus de distance possible avec « ce » mot inconfortable.

- Comme tous les garçons ? Vous aussi, Iruka-sensei, vous en avez, des érections ? Demanda ingénument le blond. Iruka combattit vivement la chaleur qui menaçait de se propager sur ses joues. Il n'était vraiment pas le mieux placer pour parler de sexualité avec le jeune homme. Définitivement.

- Euh.. Oui, bien sûr !

- Mais comment vous faîtes pour vous en débarrassez ? C'est très gênant ! Ajouta le blond.

« A qui le dis-tu ! » Pensa le brun en se grattant la cicatrice qui barrait son visage, riant nerveusement. « Comment on fait pour s'en débarrasser ? » Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pose cette question ? Surtout à lui, alors qu'ils étaient seuls chez lui… Du calme, se dit-il, tu peux faire face, tu es un adulte, s'encouragea t'il.

- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? S'enquit le blond devant son silence persistant. Iruka se reprit.

- Non, non ! Bien, tu.. Tu as trois moyens à ta disposition…

- C'est comme un nouvel entraînement ? S'enthousiasma le blond, reprenant du poil de la bête.

- Oui… Si tu veux. Iruka voulait mourir. Là, tout de suite mais il lui fallait répondre, hélas. La première solution, la plus simple, c'est de prendre une bonne douché glacée, annonça t'il, priant pour que cette réponse suffise. Naruto fit la moue.

- Une douche froide ? Bof ! C'est quoi les autres moyens ?

Iruka blêmit. Il avait vraiment cru, l'espace d'un instant, échapper à l'explication sur les autres « moyens ». Cette conversation tournait au supplice. Courage, courage, courage, se répéta t'il comme un mantra. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, tu pourras te contenir et te frapper d'amnésie partielle après. Néanmoins, à la dernière minute, il tenta de biaiser :

- Avant de te le dire, je dois savoir une chose : est-ce qu'il y a des conditions particulières pendant lesquelles, ça… euh… t'arrive ? Naruto réfléchit un instant .

- Des conditions particulières ? Ben… en fait, dans la journée, quand je suis à côté de Neji ou Kiba, même de Shino et qu'ils sont trop près et que l'on… se touche… C'est pour ça que je les évite en ce moment mais… à y réfléchir, ça m'arrive aussi quand je suis avec Shikamaru et même Lee ou Chôji…

Là, Iruka faillit s'en décrocher la mâchoire mais n'interrompit pas son élève, encore trop choqué par ce qu'il commençait à supposer.

- Mais le pire, c'est la nuit, continua le blond qui, tout à son explication, n'avait pas noté le trouble de son professeur. Je fais des rêves bizarres et… Naruto rougit. Enfin, voilà quoi… Je suis pas obligé de vous raconter mes rêves, hein ? S'inquiéta t'il.

- Non ! S'écria Iruka avant de se ressaisir. Non, fit-il doucement. Naruto parut soulagé. Il lança, l'air de rien : Et Sakura, Hinata ou Ino, elles ne te font pas cet effet-là ?

- Non, d'ailleurs, je suis beaucoup mieux quand je suis avec elles mais je suis souvent obligé de fuir quand il y a Hinata…

« Ah ! Une fille qui lui plaît », pensa t'il, mi-soulagé, mi-contrarié.

- … Parce que Neji la suit toujours.

« Zut ». Iruka voyait ses soupçons se confirmer, ce qui n'arrangeait pas ses affaires car cela ouvrait l'accès à quelque chose qu'il s'interdisait même de penser.

- Dites, Iruka-sensei : c'est normal ? Iruka hésita, ça faisait beaucoup d'un coup, pour lui.

- Hum… Oui, c'est normal, enfin… Remarquant la face soudainement angoissée de Naruto, il se fit violence et affirma, avec conviction et bienveillance, cette fois : Oui, Naruto, tu es normal. Rassuré, celui-ci vint naturellement se blottir contre lui, inconscient du trouble qu'il générait chez le brun.

- Merci, sensei.

- De rien, répondit-il, tendrement, profitant de la chaleur du corps de son protégé. Juste un peu, juste une fois.

- Et les autres moyens, au fait ? Questionna Naruto.

« Et merde ! Il perd pas le nord ! », se dit Iruka. De toute façon, au point où ils en étaient… Autant aller jusqu'au bout :

- Il y a un deuxième moyen, expliqua t'il calmement, d'une voix aussi assurée que possible : se soulager soi-même…

- Comment ça ?

« Evidemment ! Ça aurait été trop simple qu'il comprenne tout seul… »

- Quand ça t'arrive, tu n'as… euh… jamais eu envie de… (par tous les Hokage !)… euh… te toucher ?

Naruto se recula des bras de son professeur qui commençait à se sentir tout chose. L'adolescent se renfonça dans le canapé, à côté d'Iruka, les jambes repliées sous son menton. Les rougeurs étaient plus présentes que jamais et sa voix n'était que murmure. Il confessa :

- Si, mais quand je le fais… Enfin… ça empirait alors, je me suis retenu…

- Bien, ne te retiens plus, d'accord ? Lâcha Iruka, d'une traite, un petit rire gêné à l'appui.

- Ok mais… à part la douche glacée et.. l'autre moyen… Y'a pas quelque chose de … vous voyez ? De moins embarrassant ?

Iruka crût qu'il allait manquer s'étouffer. Il but son thé d'un coup. Impossible de reculer maintenant.

- Si, mais… Tu es un peu jeune pour ça…Esquiva t'il. Marchera, marchera pas ?

- Oh ! Fit Naruto, déçu. Mais vous pouvez quand même m'expliquer ? Comme ça, je saurais quoi faire, le moment venu.

Raté ! Verdict : Naruto, vainqueur par K.O…. Iruka se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Parler avec un adolescent de sexualité est une chose mais faire ou plutôt, essayer de faire abstraction de l'attirance malvenue qui existait pour ledit adolescent alors qu'il lui fallait discuter de ces choses relevait de la mission suicide. Mais il fallait qu'il se contienne, Naruto n'était qu'un enfant qui avait besoin qu'on le rassure, pas question de profiter de son innocence et puis, il fallait aussi le mettre en garde. Cette même innocence pourrait l'entraîner dans des situations qu'il n'était pas prêt à affronter, notamment lors de certaines missions. Rien que d'y penser, il en frémissait d'horreur. Son petit Naruto…

- D'accord… Iruka se fit sérieux, la chose avait son importance. Pour commencer, il faut que tu trouves une personne que tu aimes et qui t'aime aussi, c'est très important, tu comprends ?

- Oui, Iruka-sensei. Le visage du blond était attentif comme il l'avait rarement (voire jamais) été à l'académie.

- Ensuite, cette fille ou ce garçon (se sentit-il obligé de préciser)…

- Un garçon ? C'est pas mal avec un autre garçon ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas mal ! S'exclama Iruka, un peu trop fort, faisant sursauter son élève. Il se calma et reprit : Tant que tu l'aimes, peu importe de qui il s'agit, d'accord ?

En réponse, Naruto revint se blottir contre Iruka qui l'accueillit mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de pester intérieurement contre cette proximité. Naruto tourna sa tête vers lui avec un sourire plaqué sur son visage. Iruka ne put s'interdire de constater que son élève avait bien grandi depuis l'académie. Il l'enlaça sans s'en rendre compte. Il pouvait sentir les muscles durs sous l'épaisse veste orange. Il n'avait définitivement plus rien d'un gamin même s'il n'était pas encore un adulte à proprement parler. Trop innocent pour son propre bien, conclut Iruka. Ses pensées, pour le moins inappropriées, furent troublées quand il entendit son protégé se redresser pour lui avouer, les yeux fixés dans les siens :

- Merci, sensei.

Pour le coup, Iruka se figea et il devint raide comme un piquet quand il sentit les lèvres chaudes et douces de Naruto se poser sur les siennes. Prenant conscience de la situation, il se recula vivement.

- Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'enquit-il en bafouillant à moitié, stupéfait par le geste du jeune homme.

- Je vous aime moi, sensei, déclara candidement le blond.

- Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Se défendit Iruka, perturbé.

- Mais à part vous, sensei… Qui voudra de moi ? Naruto s'était relevé et sanglotait doucement, visiblement blessé par la réaction de son professeur. Vous aviez promis de ne pas me juger et de m'aider…

- Naruto, on ne peut pas… Soupira Iruka.

- Non! Je veux pas entendre ça ! Le jeune homme hurlait à présent. Vous voulez pas de moi, vous m'aimez pas ! Vous êtes… comme les autres !

Iruka avait conscience que la situation venait de dégénérer dangereusement et que la douleur du blond était réelle. Le chakra du démon commençait à se répandre, profitant du désarroi de son hôte. Iruka ne désirait qu'une seule chose à l'instant : faire comprendre à Naruto qu'il se trompait sur ses sentiments, qu'il l'aimait et sans doute plus qu'il ne faudrait mais qu'il était trop jeune. Naruto était bien trop confus avec lui-même pour savoir ce qu'il faisait. Ce serait mal… Pourtant, il s'avança et sans réfléchir, enlaça le blond à son tour avant de venir chercher et trouver ses lèvres.

Surpris, le blond, le blond resta interdit un instant avant de s'abandonner. Tant pis pour les conséquences, tant pis pour les convenances, il ne pouvait pas supporter la souffrance ancrée dans ses prunelles d'azur. Il l'aimait tant, cela faisait si longtemps… Ne pas penser à l'après, aux regrets qui viendraient inévitablement. Ne comptait plus que maintenant… Iruka entreprit d'enjoindre Naruto à ouvrir sa bouche en venant en tâter la commissure du bout de sa langue. Timidement, la requête fut acceptée. Le professeur guida ce premier baiser, laissant le blond découvrir ces nouvelles et étranges sensations. Mais bientôt, il le sentit répondre à ses sollicitations et prendre l'initiative. Il le laissa faire, la danse de leurs langues se mêlant d'une façon maladroitement touchante mais de plus en plus assurée au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. Plus intense, plus profond. « Il ne faut pas, il ne faut pas », se répétait Iruka en boucle, il devait cesser et tout de suite. Il entendit la voix douce, légèrement hésitante de Naruto :

- Apprenez-moi, sensei… Ne me laissez pas seul…

Oubliant tout sens de la morale, du bien et du mal, de ce qui est répréhensible pour la société, il ne put résister à cet appel. Il guida le jeune homme jusqu'au canapé où il l'assit de nouveau, s'asseyant à califourchon sur les cuisses du jeune garçon. Sa bouche descendit le long de son cou, engendrant des exclamations étonnées et des petits soupirs de plaisir. Ses mains s'attaquèrent à défaire l'encombrante veste puis au tee-shirt du jeune homme. A seize ans, Naruto était beau, vraiment beau. Sa carrure n'était pas encore tout à fait développée et il grandirait sans doute encore mais il avait déjà une stature appréciable, quoique fine, laissant présumée de l'homme magnifique qu'il deviendrait plus tard.

Il caressa avec délicatesse le torse jamais exploré, s'aidant de ses mains autant que de sa bouche et de sa langue, faisant geindre et gémir Naruto qui ne bougeait pas, perdu dans ses sensations inconnues, incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Iruka glissa entre les genoux de son protégé avant de défaire avec hésitation son pantalon. Le jeune garçon ne portait plus que son boxer dont la bosse montrait explicitement l'état d'excitation de son porteur. Il remonta le long du corps et allongea le blond le long du canapé. Celui-ci se laissa docilement faire.

- Iruka…hum…sensei... Je t'aime...

Iruka se sentait envahi par la fièvre, il voulait croire les mots qui sortaient de la bouche de son élève, il voulait croire que ses sentiments étaient réellement partagés, qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une erreur due aux circonstances et au besoin d'amour de Naruto. Il le fallait. Il revint prendre les lèvres de Naruto avec passion. Celui-ci répondit avec la même force. Il enlaça son protecteur, caressant son dos avec emphase, rapprochant leurs corps avant que leurs érections ne se frôlent, rompant le contact buccal pour laisser échapper une plainte de pur bien-être.

Iruka se releva, ne voulant pas céder à la précipitation mais le jeune homme le retint. Il lui fit comprendre qu'il ne le laissait pas, ôtant son propre tee-shirt mais il fut surprit quand il sentit les doigts impatients de Naruto se refermer sur la braguette de son pantalon. Il se redressèrent dans un même mouvement pour achever le déshabillage du professeur. Iruka haletait, les regards enflammés et emplis de désir du jeune homme venaient d'avoir raison de ses dernières réticences. Il défit son caleçon et le boxer de son futur amant. Ils étaient enfin nus, debout, face à sa face. Iruka étreignit le plus jeune, enfouissant son visage contre son cou. Le jeune garçon respirait difficilement, gémissant et passablement excité. Le moment était tendre, Iruka voulait être certain que c'était bien ce que Naruto voulait.

- Naruto, murmura t'il, je t'aime mais… es-tu certain que ce soit avec moi que tu veux faire cela ? Je ne t'en voudrais pas. Jamais.

- Oui… s'il te plaît. La voix était faible mais assurée.

Iruka entama un léger mouvement de bassin pour frotter leurs érections l'une contre l'autre. Il comprit que Naruto avait des difficultés à rester debout sous l'effet procuré par la caresse et l'allongea de nouveau avec précaution sur le canapé. Il voulait lui donner le plus de plaisir possible, il voulait que ce moment soit à jamais gravé dans la chair de son cadet. C'était égoïste mais il voulait qu'il soit sien. Il recommença à lécher, embrasser le corps du blond qui gémissait sans discontinuer à présent, ses paroles devenaient incohérentes au fur et à mesure que les sensations s'amplifiaient. Enfin, Iruka atteint le sexe gonflé par le désir et sans attendre, il le prit en bouche, arrachant un hurlement d'extase à Naruto qui accrocha sa chevelure, défaisant la queue de cheval, libérant ainsi la longue chevelure brune. Iruka ne se lassait pas de ses cris et ne se recula pas quand il le sentit venir. Il avala le liquide saumâtre avant de se redresser pour observer la réaction de Naruto. Celui-ci, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, lui adressa un sourire doux, ébloui par la magie de l'instant.

- On peux s'arrêter là, articula difficilement le brun qui tentait de contenir ses envies.

Le blond vint à lui pour venir goûter sa semence dans la bouche de son professeur avant de déclarer, serein et confiant malgré sa respiration encore un peu précipitée :

- Continue, je veux être à toi…

Comment résister? Il embrassa de nouveau son élève et le recoucha avant de lui replier les jambes, les écartant largement, dévoilant l'intimité du blond. Il se plaça entre les fesses, venant lécher les bourses délicates, s'attardant sur cet endroit plus que sensible qui se trouvait juste en dessous, arrachant de petits cris surpris de Naruto, ce qui le fit brièvement sourire, avant de descendre encore, atteignant la surface nervurée de son anus. Il s'aida de ses mains pour bien séparer les globes de chair et se ménager une entrée et entama sa caresse buccale. D'abord, il se contenta du pourtour puis, il osa enfin enfoncer son muscle rose à l'intérieur. Il sentit le tremblement de son élève et se releva inquiet, croyant à une hésitation de Naruto.

- Continue, pitié ! Supplia celui-ci en le voyant s'arrêter.

Rassuré, il recommença, s'enfonçant aussi loin qu'il le pouvait avant de ressortir et de lubrifier trois de ses doigts. Pour faire patienter le garçon, il utilisa son autre main pour caresser le membre qui avait repris de la vigueur entre-temps. Il se pencha de nouveau et, guidé par sa langue, il entrepris d'enfoncer un premier doigt dans l'anneau de chair. Il sentit une légère crispation avant que son amant ne se détende, signe de sa confiance. Il continua un moment, entrant et ressortant, allant chaque fois un peu plus loin jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement accepté. Il en fit de même pour les deux autres intrus, caressant toujours le sexe érigé de Naruto qui criait de plaisir, marionnette vivante entre ses doigt. Il chercha la tâche qui ferait oublier l'inconfort de la position au blond et finit par la trouver. Quand il entra au contact avec celle-ci, Naruto se cambra brusquement.

- Oh ! Là ! là ! Encore, sensei !

Incapable de résister, il recommença encore jusqu'à ce qu'il sente venir le point de rupture, il dut arrêter pour se calmer. Il retira ses doigts sous les protestations de son élève mais il le fallait sous peine de le prendre illico. Il revint embrasser Naruto avec ferveur et la réponse fut plus que brutale, Naruto ne se retenant plus du tout. Il pressait le corps de son compagnon contre lui, ne semblant plus supporter la moindre séparation. Iruka réussit toutefois à se dégager et écarta en large les jambes du jeune homme. Il se plaça à l'entrée et commença à le pénétrer avec précaution. Il vit les yeux de Naruto se mettre à briller de larmes et malgré son excitation, il voulut se retirer mais les jambes du jeune homme se refermèrent sur lui, entourant sa taille. Il voulait qu'il poursuive. Pendant de longues minutes, il continua sa progression, permettant au blond de s'habituer à l'intrusion de ce corps étranger en lui. Enfin, il atteint le maximum de ce qu'il pouvait et patienta, malgré la frustration de l'attente.

- C'est bon… vas-y, murmura Naruto avec difficulté.

Il entama un premier mouvement de va-et-vient sous la grimace du jeune homme, cherchant à retrouver le point qui lui ferait oublier la souffrance. Il y parvint après quelques retours et ne put plus se retenir plus. Il se fit plus profond, plus fort, plus violent mais Naruto hurlait de plaisir, l'encourageant à poursuivre, râlant quand il ralentissait, accordant naturellement ses mouvements aux siens. Dans sa fièvre, Iruka ne se rendit pas compte qu'il hurlait en boucle le prénom de son jeune amant, il le pénétrait toujours plus alors que ses mains s'occupaient de le branler en rythme. Il vint en premier mais refusa de se laisser aller complètement avant que Naruto n'ait joui, continuant ses allers et venues jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme se lâche à son tour. Iruka se retira mais ne trouva pas la force de se décaler, tombant comme une masse sur le torse de son amant.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, leurs souffles saccadés se calmant graduellement. Il entendit finalement Naruto demander, d'une voix timide et peu assurée :

- Vous resterez toujours avec moi ? Hein, sensei ?

- Bien sûr, Naruto, confirma t'il en l'embrassant doucement avant de se rallonger sur la poitrine hâlée.

Il entendit le cœur de Naruto battre de plus en plus régulièrement. Il s'était assoupi. Iruka se releva doucement, afin de ne pas le réveiller. Il alla chercher un nécessaire de toilette et une bassine qu'il remplit d'eau chaude. Il nettoya avec tendresse le corps du jeune garçon, enlevant la semence qui collait à son torse imberbe, passant le gant de toilette sur l'anus rougi et légèrement gonflé. Ensuite, il prit une couverture et la déposa sur l'endormi qui paraissait encore plus angélique et fragile que d'habitude. Il s'assit sur la table à proximité et regarda son ange dormir, le cœur serré.

« Oui, Naruto. Je resterai avec toi… Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour qui viendra trop tôt pour moi… Tu ne veuilles plus de moi… »

* * *

**Voilà, je vous laisse juge….**

Pour moi, Iruka est un adulte qui aime (trop) l'enfant qu'il a vu grandir et a dépassé la limite en toute connaissance du manque de maturité de Naruto mais il est prêt à le laisser partir et il l'encouragera dans cette voie, ne le retiendra pas. « Initiation » s'entend comme une sorte d'accompagnement affectif et émotionnel jusqu'à l'âge adulte. Pour ceux qui connaissent, c'est une sorte de référence à la « Voie des éphèbes » ou Shûdo qui était une pratique courante au Japon jusqu'à l'ère Meiji.

**Votre avis ?**


End file.
